<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, Please Come Home by zombiekittiez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209870">Baby, Please Come Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekittiez/pseuds/zombiekittiez'>zombiekittiez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Sweetness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growth, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post Series, Season 8 who, holiday sequel, kosmo gets a kitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekittiez/pseuds/zombiekittiez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith’s eyes narrow dangerously. </p><p>“Meet Astra, Shiro,” Keith says sweetly, dumping the kitten into Shiro’s lap. </p><p>Three things happen at once. </p><p>Astra, picking up the source of the elusive scent all around her new home, crawls up Shiro’s shirt to rub her cute little kitten nose all over Shiro’s face. </p><p>“Wait,” Pidge says. </p><p>And Shiro sneezes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Sweetness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, Please Come Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not me writing six Christmas themed sequels to go with my Trick or Sheith fics while I struggle with Sheithmark</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five days before Christmas, Keith bundles up against the cold and heads out across the neighborhood. He passes by houses in various levels of cheer- Griffin and Pidge have somehow become neighborhood rivals and now they’re a suggested tourist destination for off-world visitors. Keith scowls and pulls his red and black checked scarf up over his nose, trying to keep a low profile as another vanload of Olkari crawl by, oohing and ahhing appropriately at the garish displays of lights set pulsing in time to various Christmas-y tunes. Most of the other homes are not so brilliantly arrayed, though most have a string of lights here or an inflatable reindeer there. Sanda’s house is bare of cheer except for a single shriveled black wicker wreath as joyless and spikey as the woman herself, he notes, before turning left and making his way down Diplomat Row. The guard at the gate waves Keith in without a second glance and Feena, the housekeeper, sets him in the parlor with a steaming sweet cup of juniberry tea that Keith stares at balefully while he waits.   </p><p>“I think Shiro’s breaking up with me,” Keith blurts out when Lance walks in.  </p><p>“What happened to hello? How are you? What happened to that?” Lance asks with feigned hurt. Keith rolls his eyes. “Seriously, though, what the hell-ooooo are you talking about?” Lance recovers quickly as a tiny figure darts between his legs to look up at Keith importantly. </p><p>“Hello Keef,” Melanor says with dignity. </p><p>“<i>Uncle</i> Keith,” Lance corrects, gentle but firm. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Keith sighs. </p><p>“No way,” Lance disagrees. “She’s testing boundaries.” </p><p>“It’s fine,” Keith insists and Mellie preens. “She’s grown up now, isn’t she? Big girls don’t have to use honorifics.” Lance scowls. “She’s too old for that, just like she’s too old to be carried or to ride Kosmo or-” </p><p>“Wait!” Mel waives her hands wildly. </p><p>“Yes?” Keith asks, feigning surprise. </p><p>“Maybe… maybe Mellie is not a big girl yet.” She says in a very small voice. </p><p>“No?” Keith asks. </p><p>“No, Unky Keef.” Melanor says, defeated. </p><p>Lance shakes his head. “I don’t know how you do that,” he mutters. </p><p>“Practice.” Keith shrugs. He scoops Melanor up and sits her on his shoulders. She digs her hands eagerly into his long hair, though she is gentle enough at it.  </p><p>“What are you doing, Unky Keef?” Mel asks.</p><p>“Asking Papi for help with his love life.” Lance says slyly. Keith rolls his eyes. </p><p>Mellie pauses from where she is weaving Keith’s hair into an elaborate mess to lean over his shoulder. His hand comes up automatically to keep her from overbalancing as she looks him in the eye. “Unky Keith,” she says solemnly. </p><p>“Yes, Mellie.” Keith says weakly. </p><p>“Do you need love addy-vice?” She asks. </p><p>“No, Mellie.” Keith sighs. </p><p>“Melanor,” Allura calls from the next room. “Come pick up your toys, please.” </p><p>“I gotta go now,” Mellie whispers. Keith nods, kneeling down and letting her slide to the floor, toddling off toward her mother. </p><p>“She’s so perfect.” Lance says, voice wobbling as he sits. “You’re missing out, man. When are you and Shiro going to settle down? Let him make an honest Galra out of you. Get your green card the old fashioned way, then adopt a couple kits...” </p><p>“I seriously hate you,” Keith says without venom. </p><p>“Okay, okay. I’ll bite. Why do you think Shiro wants to break up with you?” Lance asks, seemingly bored as he reaches for his own cup of tea. </p><p>“He’s being weird.” Keith says. </p><p>“Helpful, that.” </p><p>Keith struggles to explain. Halloween had been… amazing. All the things he’d never dared to hope. More than Shiro rocking his world (Lance makes the <i>best</i> face at that) was the chance to talk things out… really talk things out. Every insecurity, every uncertainty addressed. November had started out so bright, secure that he was in love and loved in return. </p><p>“Okay, and then?” Lance prompts.</p><p>And then. </p><p>Maybe there had been warning signs. Sure, they spent more time at Shiro’s than Keith’s- it had just been practical at first. Keith was just moving in, and after years shipside and with the Blades <i>minimalist</i> was a bit of an understatement. How many towels were enough towels? How many towels were too many towels? Did he really need more than two pairs of shoes? </p><p>“Yes, Keith, you need more than two pairs of shoes,” Lance interjects. “My god, we’re going to the mall. If you show up at the New Years Gala in Blade Boots-”</p><p>Ahem. </p><p>Point was, Shiro’s place was already tastefully furnished and homey and smelled nice like Shiro, and Shiro had gone out and bought a second toothbrush and a dog bed for Kosmo week one, so- </p><p>“Right, skip to the marital discord,” Lance says, making a circular motion with his hands. </p><p>“It started with my mom, I think.” Keith says. </p><p>“Don’t they get along fine?” Lance asks, confused. </p><p>“I thought so,” Keith mutters. “Then Thanksgiving came and she said she wanted to settle on Earth for a while.”</p><p>“That’s amazing. I thought her and Kolivan were…?” Lance waggles his eyebrows.</p><p>“Me too.” Keith shrugs. “But she said she wanted to spend more time with me and my… found family, I guess.” He looks a little embarrassed to say it out loud and Lance visibly refrains from commenting on it by stuffing one of the mini crustless cucumber sandwiches into his mouth and washing it down with tea. “Anyway, I said she should just stay with me, I have like three bedrooms for no reason.” </p><p>“And Shiro was weird about it?” Lance prompts. </p><p>“Right after that was when he started spending less time with me. At first I didn’t really notice- it’s a busy time of year, right? I can’t expect him to make time for me every day, that’s selfish.” Keith shakes his head. “But then Kosmo found Astra in the alley behind the barbecue joint on Maple, and the next thing I knew it had been over two weeks since I’d even heard from him. I sent him kitten pictures- <i>adorable</i> kitten pictures, of Astra and Kosmo cuddling on the bed, and you know what I got? A care package of kitten supplies on the front porch. He didn’t even ring the doorbell, just dropped the bags off and sent a text when he was back home.” Keith sighs.</p><p>Lance starts to protest but Keith flicks open his phone, scrolling to the pictures in question, thrusting the screen under Lance’s nose. </p><p>“Oh my god.” Lance’s eyes go huge and soft, looking at the soft white kitten with splashes of orange and black curled tiny and soft in the space between Kosmo’s jaw and neck as they nap on the queen sized mattress. “Allura!” He calls. "Can we get a kitten?"</p><p>“No,” Allura calls back. </p><p>“Aw, man.” Lance hands the phone back. “Keith…. Listen. There’s probably a dozen different explanations for what’s been going on. Shiro’s not the kind of guy to run out on <i>anyone,</i> much less you. Not without talking it over. What is this really about?” Lance asks seriously. </p><p>“What if it’s not what he thought it was gonna be?” Keith asks, averting his eyes. “He said and you said that he’s been… you know, waiting for me. What if now that we’re doing this, it’s not all it was cracked up to be? I’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t know… I don’t know what I’m doing. Or what I’m doing wrong.” </p><p>Lance lets out a long breath. “Buddy. You’re barking up the wrong tree. Okay? You need to sit down and talk to him. I don’t know exactly what the issue is, but I can tell you this much: Shiro doesn’t want to break up with you. Pretty much the opposite, actually. So talk to the guy.” </p><p>“Okay,” Keith agrees grudgingly. </p><p>~~</p><p>The talk has to wait, though, because Krolia’s shuttle is due the next day and Keith has since realized that it is not, in fact, enough to invite his mother to live with him- he does not want her to look around his bare, sad bachelor pad and despair. He fills the fridge with groceries and buys furnishings and decorations he thinks Krolia will like, and sets up a big four poster bed with matching side table and vanity. Then he’s up early the next morning to pick her up in a borrowed Jeep from the Garrison since her luggage will hardly fit on the back of his motorcycle. </p><p>“Sorry it’s just me,” Keith says while they head back to housing. “Shiro’s been… busy, lately.” </p><p>“I know,” Krolia says, smiling. “We’ve spoken.” </p><p>“You have?” Keith’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Recently?” </p><p>“Let’s find… what is it called, here? Seasonal melodies?” Krolia leans forward, dialing through the radio stations tentatively.</p><p>“Christmas music,” Keith echoes. The rest of their trip is quiet solemn contemplation to wintery pop covers. They don't speak again until they get to the house and Krolia is able to take a good look inside.</p><p>“Oh, Keith.” Krolia sighs, and he knows from the way her eyes stay looking up a little vaguely that it’s the good kind. “It’s lovely.” </p><p>“Thanks,” he says awkwardly. “I just thought about what you might like.” </p><p>She gives him an indecipherable look, running a hand across the velvet nap of the deep blue couch, dark, modern cut wood furniture in the living space to match. She looks through the cabinets and fridge with approval. Together they go upstairs, knocking at Kosmo’s door before entering. Astra, unperturbed by the purple woman in the doorway, comes to greet Keith and wind between his legs, purring. He scoops her up and holds her out. The two regard each other, woman to woman. Krolia offers her hand, palm up, and the kitten struggles free, stepping onto Krolia and nimbly making her way up Krolia’s arm and elbow, stopping to balance on her shoulder. </p><p>“She likes you,” Keith says with approval. </p><p>“I would lay down my blade for her,” Krolia replies with conviction, rubbing gently behind the kitten’s ear with one delicate finger. Kosmo wuffs his agreement. </p><p>“Come on, I’ll show you your room.” Keith leads them across the hall, opening the door proudly. The bed is much nicer than his own, a gauzy canopy enclosing a plush mattress loaded with pillows. </p><p>“Keith. This is the master bedroom,” Krolia says softly. </p><p>“Well, yeah. I figured you’d want your own bathroom? And a California king bed took up like the whole space in the other rooms.” Keith explains. </p><p>“When you first invited me… I didn’t want to impose,” Krolia says after another enigmatic pause. “I thought perhaps you and Shiro would want more privacy.” </p><p>Keith shrugs, squashing down his feelings of unease. “I didn’t know if you’d want to. I wasn’t sure if you were coming alone.” </p><p>It’s the closest they’ve ever come to talking about this… <i>thing</i> happening with Kolivan. </p><p>Krolia continues to pet the kitten on her shoulder, Astra’s purr filling the silence and turning it to a warm one. “I wasn’t sure either,” she says finally. </p><p>~~</p><p>The paladin monthly get-together falls on Christmas Eve this month and it’s exactly what he needs. Everyone meets at Hunk and Pidge’s place for dinner and drinks, wearing ugly sweaters and relaxing. Shiro doesn’t act any different when he sees Keith, doesn’t acknowledge how long it’s been since they’ve seen each other. Which…. Fine. Keith can do that. It’s Christmas, no need to make a scene, especially when Krolia’s still settling in. </p><p>“A <i>kitten!?</i>” Hunk exclaims where he’s refilling Krolia’s mulled wine. He turns wounded eyes on Keith. “And we haven’t met him?”</p><p>“Her,” Keith corrects. “Astra.”</p><p>“<i>Astra!</i>” Hunk cries. </p><p>“I know.” Lance gives Keith a dirty look. “After he got to meet Melanor in the hospital…” </p><p>“I <i>know</i> you are not comparing a stray kitten rescue to the 36 hour ordeal that was the first recorded Terran-Altean childbirth,” Allura says sweetly and Lance starts to stammer. </p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” Keith rolls his eyes. “You want to meet her now?” </p><p>“I want to see the furbaby,” Pidge shrugs. </p><p>Keith brings two fingers up and lets out a sharp whistle. A scant moment later, Kosmo poofs into the room- a tiny calico kitten on his back. </p><p>“<i>Allura!</i>” Lance implores. She looks completely unmoved until Astra hops down and pads up to her, rubbing against her ankle. </p><p>“<i>Mew,</i>” Astra says plaintively. </p><p>“Oh you darling,” Allura says, melting. </p><p>“Isn’t she?” Krolia asks, every inch the doting parent. It’s nice to see. Astra makes the rounds, getting pets and bites left over from their peppercorn seared tuna. </p><p>“I like these,” Pidge announces, kitten snuggled in her messy hair. </p><p>“They knock things over,” Hunk warns. “And fur gets into the circuitry.” </p><p>“You want a kitten or nah?” Pidge asks archly. </p><p>“Of course I do, look at her little paws…” Hunk gushes. </p><p>“If I couldn’t fix a couple of cat-inconveniences with a little technology, could I even call myself a genius?” Pidge sniffs. Astra, growing tired, makes her way over to Keith, demanding to be picked up. Everyone has had a chance to cuddle the kitten… everyone but Shiro, Keith realizes. Shiro is sitting in the armchair furthest away. He’s looking down at his phone and frowning slightly. The sight irritates Keith. Is he really so disinterested in Keith’s life that he has to completely disengage? </p><p>Not on his watch. </p><p>Keith scoops up Astra and marches over to Shiro. He waits until Shiro glances up, his expression shifting to a guilty sort of half smile almost immediately as he turns his phone face down. </p><p>Keith’s eyes narrow dangerously. </p><p>“Meet Astra, Shiro,” Keith says sweetly, dumping the kitten into Shiro’s lap. </p><p>Three things happen at once. </p><p>Astra, picking up the source of the elusive scent all around her new home, crawls up Shiro’s shirt to rub her cute little kitten nose all over Shiro’s face. </p><p>“Wait,” Pidge says. </p><p>And Shiro sneezes. And sneezes. And sneezes. Keith picks Astra up and steps back but the damage is done. Shiro scrubs his hands against his face, making it worse. Red hives well along his chin and the side of his human palm. </p><p>“That’s right, you’re allergic! I remember now. Matt is too, but not nearly so bad.” Pidge recalls, bringing her fist against her open palm thoughtfully. </p><p>“Shiro…” Keith says helplessly. Shiro’s eyes are beginning to swell, but he waves his hand weakly in Keith’s direction. </p><p>“I’m… I’m fine, it’ll be fine- I have medicine at home-” </p><p>“Kosmo,” Keith says sharply. “Take Shiro home.” </p><p>“Wait-” Shiro tries to straighten. Kosmo dutifully trots over, leaning against Shiro’s legs. “We need to tal-” </p><p>And then they’re gone. </p><p>~~</p><p>On the slow walk back to the house, kitten tucked inside of Keith’s coat, he and his mother talk. They have to make a loop a couple of times, but that’s okay. Astra is content and purring and the lights make a nice backdrop, even if Griffin’s animatronic Santa is honestly pretty creepy in hindsight. Keith and Krolia talk. </p><p>Really talk. </p><p>“I’m sorry that I kept this from you,” she says at the end when they get to the door. “I didn’t think it would go so poorly.” </p><p>“Mm,” Keith murmurs agreeably. “Here, take Astra inside, she’s probably getting cold.” He hands the kitten over. </p><p>“You’re not coming in?” Krolia presses. </p><p>“In a minute,” Keith says. He waits until he sees the light come on in the window upstairs before he flips open his communicator. Keith presses the combination for the special frequency. </p><p>“Report,” Kolivan says shortly. His face is the same- impassive and dutiful, even in small pixelated form. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Keith asks. </p><p>Kolivan frowns. “Is this an emergency?” </p><p>“Do you love my mom?” Keith presses. </p><p>Kolivan goes silent. </p><p>“Acxa is leading the diplomatic faction on Daibazaal. The Blades have more active members and structured hierarchy than ever before. Coalition technology means you can broadcast from anywhere… even a backwards ass place like Earth.” Keith says, trying to keep his voice even and low despite his rising frustration. He’s not really mad at Kolivan- or at least, not mostly.  </p><p>“She wanted to go back to Earth.” Kolivan says evenly. </p><p>“My dad’s been gone a long time,” Keith says frankly. “She wanted to be near me. She’ll be happy here, but I think we both know she’d be happier if she had all the people she cared about in one place. She’s never got to have that before, you know? Don’t you think she deserves it?” </p><p>“She deserves everything,” Kolivan says firmly. </p><p>“Then give it to her,” Keith says, hanging up. He trudges inside and heads to his room, digging through the bottom of his drawer until he finds an unopened package of clothes- something Shiro had bought him a while ago, silly Christmas pajamas. He hops in the shower and scrubs carefully. Krolia cracks open the door politely, hanging a new towel fresh from the dryer without looking. He uses it to dry before dressing in the new clothes and heading for the door. Krolia, curled on the sofa with a book, Kosmo at her feet and the kitten in her lap, raises a hand. </p><p>“I won’t wait up,” she says, amused. </p><p>Keith’s communicator chirps. He smiles down at it briefly. “Maybe you should,” he advises, pulling the door closed on her puzzled expression. </p><p>It’s not a pleasant walk, but Keith is quick so it’s not long at all before he’s knocking on Shiro’s door. </p><p>“Keith,” Shiro says with a wince. He looks much better already, Keith notes with satisfaction. His jaw is still a bit red but his eyes are clear and he’s breathing clearly. Then Shiro’s eyes widen. “What are you- where’s your coat? And your shoes?! And <i>is your hair wet?!</i>” Shiro yanks the door open all the way, horrified. </p><p>Keith shrugs, though he does have to fight off a full body shiver, “Cat hair on my coat,” he says shortly, stepping inside and kicking his flipflips off at the door. “And my boots and socks and stuff. This was sealed.” </p><p>“Listen,” Shiro says in his trying-to-diffuse-the-situation voice. “I know I should have just told you about my allergy, but there’s a new line of treatment that I’ve been trying out and it’s only another two week course before it should start working and I didn’t want you to worry about it with everything else on your plate-” </p><p>Keith shivers again, emphatically, and Shiro shuts his mouth, turning on his heel and fairly sprinting into the livingroom. He returns with the heaviest throw, bundling Keith into it and ushering him over to the couch. It’s not the slender showy piece Keith had bought for his place- it’s nice looking, but mostly it’s soft and loved and nappable and honestly perfect. Once he’s seated, Shiro shakes out two more blankets over him. </p><p>Keith enjoys the warmth and attention for a full thirty seconds before he straightens, holding out his hand palm up. </p><p>“Uh… tea? I can make you tea-” Shiro starts to rise but Keith fists his other hand into Shiro’s shirt, pulling him back down. </p><p>“I want my present,” Keith says clearly. </p><p>Shiro freezes. </p><p>“It’s Christmas,” Keith reminds him. “I want my Christmas present.” </p><p>“It’s… no good. I need to get you something different.” Shiro says weakly. </p><p>“No,” Keith says stubbornly. “I want this one.” </p><p>Shiro thaws with a sigh, slumping against Keith, warm all along his side. Keith shifts so that his cold feet press against Shiro’s warm thigh. Shiro winces. It is punishment, Keith decides. Finally, Shiro shifts, reaching into his front shirt pocket to fish something out, dropping it into Keith’s open palm. </p><p>A key. </p><p>“It’s too soon,” Shiro says miserably. “I know it’s too soon, but your Mom said- but then you were going to live together <i>like a family</i> and I can’t ask you to give that up, so I thought it was fine! I can just stay over more, but then there was a kitten and my allergies, so I've been trying to think of what else to get you, I've got about a hundred tabs open on my phone-” </p><p>“Yes,” Keith interrupts. </p><p>“...Yes?”</p><p>“Yes,” Keith repeats. “Yes, Shiro. I’ll move in with you.” </p><p>“But…” Shiro trails off, though he’s starting to lean in toward Keith, which is better. Keith gives another shiver, only half feigned, and Shiro scoops him up, holding him close. </p><p>“I’m hardly ever home anyway- or I wasn’t before. I missed you. I want to see you every day. I’m giving my place to Krolia and Kolivan. They’ll want the privacy.” </p><p>Shiro blinks. “Is Kolivan coming?” </p><p>Keith smirks, fishing his communication device out of his pocket and handing it over. Shiro whistles, low and long. “He’ll be here for Christmas. He must have been loitering near a wormhole for the past week on purpose.” Shiro shakes his head. “But there’s Kosmo, and Astra-” </p><p>“I told you, Kosmo’s the one who wanted a cat,” Keith cuts him off. “Kosmo’ll be over all the time, not like doors will stop him. And my mom loves Astra, so I can just go visit whenever. I want to see them a lot. I want to live with <i>you.</i>” </p><p>“Keith…” Shiro’s eyes shine a little in the lamplight. “You do?” </p><p>“Yes,” Keith says, and as he kisses Shiro he wonders if Valentine's Day is too soon for the ring hidden in his sock drawer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>